


[Podfic] Ulterior Motives by Astolat

by Apple_QB



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apple_QB/pseuds/Apple_QB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody wants to Rule the World</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Ulterior Motives by Astolat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ulterior Motives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/240932) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



 

Lenght 02:08:49

 

You can download this podfic as an mp3: <http://www.mediafire.com/download/4i9zph25mu2qzvx/UlteriorMotiveswMusic_fixed.mp3>

OR

as an audiobook: <http://www.mediafire.com/download/2t4p7ebe5khp78a/UlteriorMotiveswMusic_fixed.m4b>

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * ["Ulterior Motives" Podcover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069961) by [endeni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endeni/pseuds/endeni)




End file.
